Spider/Dangling Depth Dweller
|attackPeriod = 4-6 |attackRange = 3 |walkSpeed = 3 |runSpeed = 5 |sanitydrain = -40/min -25/min |spawnCode = "spider_dropper" Den:"dropperweb" |specialAbility = Leap attacks. |spawnFrom = Dangling Depth Dweller Dens |drops = ' 50% or 25% or 25%'}} The Dangling Depth Dweller is a Spider variant found in the Ruins. They drop from the ceiling when the player steps on their web. On the ground, they can leap at enemies in the same way as Spider Warriors. Their webs are commonly found in the Military and Labyrinth Biomes, along with Ornate Chests. Their nests are stuck on the ceiling and unreachable, although they can be destroyed by igniting anything flammable in the center of the web. Dangling Depth Dwellers have the same drops as all other Spiders: Monster Meat, Spider Glands, or Silk. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Dangling Depth Dwellers when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Reign of Giants When playing as Webber in the Reign of Giants DLC, Dangling Depth Dwellers are neutral and can be befriended with Meats. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Dangling Depth Dwellers will retreat to their dens during the day. Their webs are permanent and cannot be destroyed by lighting nearby items on fire. Dangling Depth Dweller dens will convert nearby blue mushtrees to webbed Mushtrees. Chopping a webbed mushtree will cause spiders to spawn from all nearby dens. Tips * A resource-friendly way to dispose of a nest involves lighting a single Log on fire directly underneath the nest. This can be done by dropping a Log at the center of the web. The center can be identified by the player character icon covering the body of the spider icon on the map. Destroying the spiders that drop down first will make this task easier, but if multiple nests are located close to each other, more than two spiders might drop at the same time. This tactic does not work in Don't Starve Together. * Shadow Creatures that spawn from Nightmare Lights can activate the Dweller's web, which if left unchecked will spawn a large number of Spiders over time. Gallery Dangling Depth Dwellers.png|Dangling Depth Dwellers on the ground. Dangling Depth Dweller Sleeping.gif|A sleeping Depth Dweller. Dangling Depth Dweller Dying.gif|A scared Depth Dweller dying. Dangling Depth Dweller Eating.gif|A Depth Dweller eating Monster Meat. Dangling Depth Dweller Frozen.png|A frozen Depth Dweller. Dangling Depth Dweller Jumping.png|A Depth Dweller mid jump. Dangling Depth Dweller Roaring.png|A Depth Dweller roaring when becoming aggressive. Dead Dangling Depth Dweller.png|A dead Depth Dweller. Dangling Depth Dweller Descending.png|Depth Dwellers dropping down after the player walked on their web. Camp.png|A camp in a Set Piece made dangerous by Depth Dweller nests. Dangler Plush.jpg|A Dangling Depth Dweller plush made by Klei Entertainment. Dangling Depth Dweller Plush Tag.jpg|Tag art for the Dangling Depth Dweller plush. Blue Mushtree Webbed.png|A Webbed Blue Mushtree, which spawns Dangling Depth Dwellers when chopped down. Category:Spiders Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Ruins Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Sanity Loss Category:Followers Category:Cave Creatures